Użytkownik:Tina222/Tina
Tina - '''Kucykowa wersja użytkowniczki Tina222 (''Tina to inaczej Justyna te imię oznacza '''sprawiedliwość.'' Justyna jest osobą szlachetną i dobrą. Pragnie jednak kierować innymi. W codziennym postępowaniu jest praktyczna i zawsze analizuje sytuacje. Posiada duży zmysł organizatorski. Jest ciągle zajęta. Utrzymuje szerokie kontakty społeczne. Musi wszystko wypowiedzieć i wszystko przeżyć. Nie lubi żyć w cieniu. Jeśli ktoś nie wysłucha jej zwierzeń, zrani ją dogłębnie. W miłości raczej ostrożna i stała.' ')'' Kucyk ma podobną osobowość do autorki. Historia jest na pół zmyślona. Kucyk ziemski (potwór) - 11 letnia klacz,dziewczyna Daniela. Powstanie Kucyk najpierw miał mieć na imię Justina mieć mocno brązową grzywę,piwne oczy i białą sierść a znaczek miał się zmieniać do tego co kucyk miał robić. Miała być alicornem ponieważ autorka nie mogła się zdecydować na rasę. Po długich myśleniach postanowiono, że kucyk będzie mieć żółtą grzywę z czerwoną pasemką być kucykiem ziemskim a znaczek nadal miał się zmieniać. Grzywa nie pasowała do ulubionych kolorów autorki więc w końcu postanowiono aby kucyk miał błękitną grzywę, nazywać się Tina i na jednym boku mieć ołówek a na drugim kartkę. Wygląd Tina ma niebiesko - czerwoną grzywę Oczywiście, że nie mam błękitnych włosów o czerwonej pasemce >_>. Sierść jest koloru białego. Oczy ma brązoweMoje oczy są piwne nie brązowe.. Z jednej strony boku ma znaczek ołówka a z drugiej kartkę z napisami symbolizującą umiejętność tej klaczy do recytowania wierszy.Nie mogłam się zdecydować na znaczek V_V Osobowość Tina jest na co dzień wesołą klaczką. Kocha się uśmiechać i bawić z źrebakami. Nienawidzi ludzi którzy traktują ją jak śmieć. Myśli ma skomplikowane. Klaczka jest nie do zniesienia. Wydurnia się a inni mają tego dosyć. Woli się wyróżniać niż być takim samym kucykiem jak inni. Boi się śmierci. Gdy ktoś o niej mówi zaczyna płakać. Czasami gdy ktoś z jej rodziny płacze ona również zaczyna. Pokazuje też łzy gdy niechcący uderzy swoją mamę, psa lub przyjaciela. Ma wiele strachów które ukrywa. Darzy wielką miłość do zwierząt. Nienawidzi siebie. Uważa się za nienormalną i dziwną. Wredność czuje do kucyków które traktują innych źle. Stara się pomagać innym. Nienawidzi gdy ktoś nią rządzi.Jej wyobraźnia nie zna granic. Jest baaardzo leniwa nic jej się czasami nie chce. Przy kompie potrafi siedzieć caaały dzień. Nienawidzi się uczyć a tym bardziej matematykixD ja nie mam do niej talentu xD. ''Wkrótce tu będzie więcej'!'' Historia thumb|left|Mała TinaTina miała spokojne dzieciństwo. Uwielbiała chodzić do przedszkola. Miała wiele przyjaciół. Urodziła się w Ponyville. Tina chciała raz coś narysować ale nie wiedziała co. Postanowiła zrobić parę kresek ołówkiem i zobaczyła wzór. Zdecydowała, że dokończy rysunek. Wyszedł jakiś diabełek. Tina się uśmiechnęła i była zadowolona. Raz narysowała swoją przyjaciółkę. Mówiła,że nie wyszło ale jej przyjaciółka powiedziała, że naprawdę prześlicznie. Otóż tak pojawił się znaczek na jednym boku czyli ołówek. Zdziwiła się tym i poszła do mamy. Ona odpowiedziała jej, że może na drugim boku będzie miała inny znaczek bo zdarzają się takie kucyki... Tina się bardzo ucieszyła i ruszyła do zabawy. Pewnego dnia miała wziąć udział w konkursie recytatorskim. Oczywiście to zrobiła. Zajęła 1 miejsce. Była bardzo zachwycona! Postanowiła wziąć udział w następnym konkursie tak też zrobiła. Również zajęła 1 miejsce. Zobaczyła na jeden gładki bok i zauważyła kartkę z napisami. Była naprawdę uradowana.thumb|Znaczki tiny Początki w szkole były bardzo super. Pierwsza i druga klasa była normalna ale już w 3 stał się koszmar. Wszyscy ją wyzywali i się śmiali. Tina chodziła w kółko samotna. Co krok słyszała słowa, które wolała nie słyszeć. Czasami były takie dni w których było super. Teraz gdy chodzi do 4 klasy jest trochę zadziorna i wie co powiedzieć. Któregoś dnia gdy szła po parku zauważyła szarego ogiera kradnącego z wózka małego źrebaka butelkę. Bardzo tym zdziwiona pobiegła do niego i spytała się dlaczego to robi. Powiedział jej całą prawdę i tylko prawdę. Tina spojrzała na niego i się przedstawiła a on jej. Spotykali się w każdej wolnej chwili. '' To tutaj jest w edycji!'' Zajęcia Rysowanie Uwielbia rysować. Robi to w każdej wolnej chwili. Robi to najczęściej wieczorem, bo wtedy bardziej jej wychodzi. Recytacja Gdy nie ma co robić i nie chce rysować recytuje wiersze. Wczuwa się w to i robi dziwne miny. Malowanie farbami Czasami gdy coś narysuje nie koloruje tego kredkami a farbami. Czasami malowanie lepiej jej wychodzi od rysowania. Czytanie Nie czyta ona codziennie tak jak Twilight. Robi to gdy chce i ma czas. Wymyślanie Tina baardzo lubi wymyślać bardzo dużo rzeczy. Opowiadania,kucyki i inne rzeczy. Ona ma bardzo dużą wyobraźnię. Zwierzaki Rocki moja kochana psiunia! <3 Tina ma pieska o imieniu Rocki (Roki). Jest on czarno-biały i ma 15 lat ludzkich. To bardzo stary psiak ale ona bardzo, bardzo go kocha. Zdarza jej się nie wyjść z nim na dwór. Jest on średniej wysokości.thumb|left|Piesek Tiny Codziennie śpi. Czasami na dworze sobie biega. Pusia Tina również ma kotke o imieniu Pusia.thumb|Pusianie mam kotka D; Jest ona czarna z białym uchem,szarym brzuszkiem i szarymi skarpetkami. Spędza z nim każdą wolną chwilę tak samo jak z swoim pieskiem. Przyjaciele Milksea-W odc.Niepozorna przyjaźń poznaje ją. Amelia-Z nią zna się dość nie dawno. W opowiadaniu Nowa przyjaźń poznaje ją. Alicja-Razem się wygłupiają i śmieją. Tina czasami nie może znieść jej ciekawości. Jeszcze nie wydała jej, że jest potworem więc zajmuje się z nią czymś innym by zaspokoić jej ciekawość. Czasami się kłócą. Rainbow Dash- Lubią ze sobą rozmawiać. Razem robią psikusy innym kucykom. Fluttershy- Z nią rozmawia i bawi się ze zwierzętami. Pinkie Pie-Tina kocha jej babeczki i wiecznie poczucie humoru. Razem się śmieją i robią psikusy innym. Grey Days-Są do siebie dość podobne. Daniel-Jest jej chłopakiem. Wystąpienia w odc. i opowiadaniach fanfikach itp. Pierwszy raz występuje w odc. Niepozorna przyjaźń. Gdzie poznaje Milksea. Jedzenie Tina nienawidzi pomidorów, cebuli i papryki. Nie jada zbytnio zup. Najbardziej lubi truskawki i mandarynki. Z napojów wodę gazowaną i herbatę truskawkową. Lubi też galaretkę o tym samym smaku co herbata. To wszystko tutaj na mój temat! Kryształowe Imperium.To wymyśliłam z nudów ;/ Tina raz odwiedziła Kryształowe Imperium i nie wiedziała, że to będzie najszczęśliwszy dzień w jej życiu. Razem z Grey Days pojechały do tego miejsca i były bardzo szczęśliwe... Niedługo będzie więcej! Na pół Alter-ego thumb|left|Tina jako potwórTina to królowa potworów to jej na pół Alter-ego. Jest wtedy czarna i ma czerwone oczy. Jej zęby są długie i kapie z nich krew. Uszy jej płoną a grzywę ma szarą. Zamienia się w tę postać gdy jest zła albo gdy chce kogoś nastraszyć. Raz na 2 lata zamienia się w tą postać na cały dzień. Czasami nienawidzi tej postaci. Wszyscy się jej boją i uciekają. W odc. Koszmar w Ponyville pokazuje tę postać po raz pierwszy. Jak stała się potworem? Była jeszcze mała miała 6 lat. Poszła z mamą do lasu. Szły, szły i szły w końcu zatrzymały się a mama pozwoliła jej się bawić. Dotarła do małego jeziorka otoczonego powojem. Latały tam motylki i wszystko błyszczało. Mała Tina podeszła bliżej i dotknęła kopytem wody. Nagle pojawił się dym. Woda pochłonęła małą klaczkę. Po 5sec. jezioro podniosło Tinę. Stała jak słup w postaci potwora przed wodą. Nagle otrząsnęła się i w odbiciu zobaczyła inną straszną twarz. Pomyślała sobie aby jak najszybciej być znowu kucykiem. Tak też się stało. Tina poszła do mamy nic nie mówiąc. Została pierwszym potworem. Dlatego jest ich królową... Tak jestem potworem c: Sny Tina miała wiele snów a oto parę z nichTo moje sny!: Wielki księżyc Sen dział się w zamku gdzie na przeciwko niego był bardzo duży księżyc. Tina się bardzo bała i chciała jak najszybciej uciec do swojego pokoju. W końcu ogromny księżyc zniknął jej z oczu. Kosmos Ten sen dzieje się w domu Tiny gdzie patrzy przez okno i widzi Jowsza,Saturna i inne planety. Klaczka się bardzo tego bała. W końcu się obudziła i przytuliła Ray. Pies i przyjaciółka... Ten sen jest dobry...leżała w łóżku i usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Były w nim jej przyjaciółka i jej mama. Tina poszła do pokoju i zauważyła szaro-białego psa i się obudziła. Niedługo będzie więcej! Tina jako człowiek thumb|Tina jako człowiekTina jako człowiek ma włosy błękitne bez czerwonej pasemki. Włosy są związane w dwie kitki w jasno żółte gumki. Oczy są brązowe. Ma czerwoną sukienkę z jasno żółtym paskiem. Tak samo buty. Jest bardzo uczuciowa i nienawidzi się uczyć. Codziennie się wygłupia. Ciekawostki *Tina ma alergię na zapach pojazdów oraz niektórych chemicznych rzeczy chce jej się wymiotować. *Jest jednym z nie wielu kucyków które mają 2 znaczki. *Lubi smak krwi... *Jest największą fanką Księżniczki Celestii. *UWIELBIA ważki <3nie raz miałam na ręku >w< *Pomimo, że ma 11 lat nadal bawi się zabawkami. *Urodziny obchodzi 7 maja. *Często mówi do siebie. *Wbiła by siekierę w głowę kucyka który znęca się nad zwierzętami -.- Fobie *entomofobia - lęk przed owadami Te małe nie ale te duże...koszmar T.T *brontofobia - lęk przed burzą Chym...te mocne burze to tak o.o *kancerofobia - lęk przed zachorowaniem na raka JA NIE CHCE UMIERAĆ! *tanatofobia - lęk przed śmiercią o.o ja nie chce umierać...nawet nie wiem jak to jest... *awiofobia - lęk przed lataniem samolotem Boję się, że samolot się rozbije... *ksenofobia - lęk przed obcymi ludźmi Nigdy nie wiadomo jaki obcy człwiek jest... *Apifobia- strach przed pszczołami. Żadna mnie nie u żarła ale i tak się boję... *Atazagorafobia- strach przed zapominaniem, byciem zapomnianym lub ignorowanym. U_U nie wiem co bym zrobiła gdy by mama o mnie zapomniała.o.o *Atomosofobia - strach przed eksplozją nuklearną. >_> a ty się tego nie boisz?! <_< *Batofobia- strach przed wieżowcami Stoję przed wieżowcem czuję się jak '''MRÓWKA! *Didaskaleinofobia- lęk przed szkołą. AAAA! SPRAWDZIAN! KARTKÓWKA! T_T *Helmintofobia- lek przed robactwem zagnieżdżonym w ciele. x.x o maj gaj... *Hippopotomonstroseskuipedaliofobia-strach przed długimi słowami. boże...jak ja nienawidzę tych słów >_> *Jatrofobia- strach przed lekarzami/wizytą u lekarza. Nigdy nie wiadomo czego się od nich spodziewać O.O *Lilapsofobia- lęk przed huraganami/tornadami. Jeszcze mnie porwie... *Mottefobia- lęk przed ćmami. Nie, nienawidzę ćem! o.o a śmiej się! *Scoleciphobia- strach przed robakami. Te duże to tak... *Tomofobia- strach przed operacjami, zabiegami chirurgicznymi. Nigdy! Co uwielbia a co nienawidzi. Uwielbia: Zwierzęta-'''Ona je baaaardzo kocha tym bardziej te psowate i kotowate. Chomiczki są dla niej jak małe puchate kuleczki. Bardzo lubi świnki morskie i króliczki<3. '''Księżniczkę Celestię-'''Prawie nikt jej nie lubi. Tina bardzo lubi się wyróżniać i to jest jeden punkt dlaczego lubi Celestię. '''Księżniczkę Cadence-Podobają jej się jej kolory,głos i oczy. Ważki-'''Pierwszy raz polubiła ważki gdy jak była mała jedna usiadła jej na plecy. Teraz chce je łapać. '''Biedronki-'''Bardzo lubi mieć je na sobie. Czasami je zdepcza ale to jak jest wkurzona xD. '''Smoki-'''Gdy by one istniały to by Tina dostała zawału i by chciala latać na nich xD. '''Gry przygodowe-Najczęściej w takie gdy gra się strzałkami a ona lubi takie gdy w których tak się gra. Gry platformowe-'''Poprostu bardzo lubi te gry. '''Gry w których się kreatuje-Tina bardzo lubi wymyślać, kreatować różne rzeczy więc... Plastykę-'Bardzo lubi rysować więc plastyka do jej domena xD. '''Przyrodę-'''Dość dobrze daje sobie radę w szkole na przyrodzie a po za tym zawsze ją lubiła. '''Rysować-'''Jak widać po znaczku. '''Recytować-'''Jak widać po drugim znaczku. '''Malować-'''Czasami zamiast kolorować kretkami uwielbia malować farbami. '''Kolorować-'''Gdy jej się nudzi i nie ma natchnienia rysować lub malować koloruje se. '''Czytać-'''Jedź w zajęcia to się dowiesz. '''Jeść-'''Ona by mogła jeść bez końca raz zjadła dwu metrową bagietkę jednego dnia. '''Swoje imię-'''Uważa, że jest odpowiednie ponieważ jest kródkie i zrozumiałe. '''Zabawki-'''Ma 11 lat i jeszcze się bawi i co z tego? Ona uważa, że będzie się tak długo bawić do płóki jej się nie znudzi. 'Źrebaki-'Uwielbia się z nimi bawić i wogóle ich minki i wszystko <3. '''Film ,,Hotel dla psów"-'''Uwielbia pieski więc... *Q*. '''Wszystko co puchate-'''Tina lubi się w to przytulać >.<. '''Wszystko co błyszczące-'*Q* '''Kina-Uwielbia chodzić do kina a tym bardziej na filmy 3D. ^.^ Kabaret Łowcy.B-Uważa, że oni są bardzo śmieszni. Kolor czerwony-'''Baaardzo go lubi. Kojaży jej się z krwią i różami. '''Kolor błękitny-ONA KOCHA TEN KOLOR! *Q* Kolor biały-Ma taką sierść i wogóle ten kolor je się podoba. Kolor czarny-Tina nie wie dlaczego ten kolor jej się podoba. Kolor fioletowy-To samo co u góry. Grę ,,Pou"-Lubi grać w tą grę a pozatym lubi się opiekować czymś. ^.^ Jeść swoje włosy...Jem i co z tego?-Poprostu jej smakują. Spać do 12.00-Taaa...DLACZEGO TEN CZAS TAK SZYBKO LECI?! ja lubię tyle rzeczy, że tylko tyle tu napisałam xD Nienawidzi: BARDZO głośnej muzyki-'Boże...jak Tina tego nienawidzi! 'Ćem-'''Bosh...one to takie...>.< '''Moli-'''To samo co w przypatku ćmy... '''Chien-'''Tak jakoś dziwnie wyglądają... '''Koloru zielonego-Tina poprostu nienawidzi tego koloru! Koloru ciemnego pomarańczowego-''';/ '''Koloru różowego-'''Trochę lubi >.< '''Swojego telefonuOn tyle mi psoci .-.-Bosh...jak Tina nienawidzi spojego telefonu! Jak coś jej nie wychodzi-'''A dużo rzeczy jej nie wychodzi... '''Jak ktoś ją wnerwia-'''JAK JĄ KTOŚ WNERWI TO POŻAŁUJE! '''Szkoły-'''Tina baaardzo nienawidzi szkoły, bo trzeba się tam uczyć,odrabiać lekcje i znosić tych...debili -.- '''Matematyki-'''Ta biała klacz bardzo nienawidzi matmy. Nigdy jej nie wychodzi... '''Siebie-Tina naprawdę bardzo nienawidzi siebie... Swojej babci...boże...-Ona ją wnerwia >_> Jak ktoś krzywdzi zwierzęta-'''Ona by wszystko zrobiła aby zakończyć to wszystko! '''Twilight Sparkle-'''Tina '''NIENAWIDZI' '''jej! '''Applejack-'''Tina '''NIENAWIDZI' jej! '''Księżniczki Luny-'''Każdy ją UWIELBIA ale Tina lubi się wyróżniać. '''Wstawać o 6.00,7.00 i 8.00-'''Jak ona nienawidzi wstawać o tych godzinach. '''Sprzątać w swoim domu-'''Jak jest leniwa to wiadomo... '''Gdy ktoś jej rozkazuje-'''Tina NIENAWIDZI gdy ktoś jej rozkazuje! '''Gdy ktoś ją rządzi-'''Tina NIENAWIDZI gdy ktoś nią rządzi! '''Swojego natchnienia-'''wiele by tu opowiadać... no to na tyle xD Cytaty -Nie wkurzaj mnie... "Koleżanka prawie wkurzyła Tinę" -A to było dobre! "Po usłyszeniu dobrego kawału" -Ja się na tym nie znam.... "Pytanie do Tiny ale ona się na tym nie zna" -JA NIE BĘDĘ SIĘ UCZYĆ! -Ważne to co w sercu a nie na zewnątrz. "Słowa do przyjaciółki" -Jestem bardzo głupia i nienormalna... "Tina o sobie" -ZARAZ DOSTANĘ ZAWAŁU! "Na w-f gra w zbijaka" -Ja nie wytrzymam ze śmiechu! "Mama ją gila" -Ja nie umim rysować! "Po zobaczeniu swojego rysunku" -Jak tak można krzywdzić zwierzęta???!!! "Ogląda ,,Policja dla zwierząt" Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki ziemskie Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucykowe wersje użytkowników